


Dating Dean

by yearsyearsbears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Famous Dean, M/M, Teacher Castiel, YouTuber Dean, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, posted on wattpad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearsyearsbears/pseuds/yearsyearsbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr Novak is dating Dean Winchester!"<br/>||<br/>Destiel TeacherXYoutuber au based on a tumblr post<br/>||<br/>We take no credit for the fanart used in the cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post:  
> I want an AU where Dean is a popular YouTuber who is married to Cas, but no one knows it. Cas is a high school teacher who is kind of awkward, but every once in a while he'll mention a meme and all of his students are confused wonder how he knows that.
> 
> Then one day when he's teaching he hears a group of girls giggling in the back of the class, so he walks back there and sees them watching one of Dean's videos. It's his "never have I ever" video, and right he's talking about getting a speeding ticket. Right before the girls see Cas he hears one of them say "I wonder what kind of car he drives" so Cas responds, "Do not ever get Dean Winchester started on his car. He will never shut up." as he takes the phone and walks away, leaving the girls dumbfounded.
> 
> Also on Wattpad group account A_C_E_

The birds were chirping and the sun shone through the curtains. Castiel groaned and rolled onto his side, cuddling more into his husband, Dean. He went back to sleep. What felt like two minutes later, his alarm began to blare incessantly, informing him that it was time to get ready for work. Castiel was a high school English teacher at Truman high school. He groaned and eventually mustered up the will power to roll out of bed. He groaned again, accidentally waking Dean in the process.

"Morning babe." Dean yawned.

"Oh, good morning, did I wake you?" Castiel replied.

"Yeah, but that's okay," Dean replied "I have to film today anyway."

"Alright."

Castiel padded out of the bedroom and down the hall, heading for the bathroom. He took a shower and brushed his teeth, skipping breakfast as per usual. He grabbed his keys and left the house. When Castiel got to the school he realised that he had left his lunch at home, however there was no time to go back and grab it. He would just buy something from the canteen.

He walked into his classroom and began to set up for the day. Just as he had finished setting up the bell rang and students slowly began to trickle in. A group of girls walked into the class talking amongst themselves, one of them mentioned a meme and Cas couldn't help but to mention a variation of it. The girls looked confused as to how their awkward English teacher knew about memes. Halfway through the lesson he caught a few of the girls in the group crowding, as surreptitiously as possible, around one of their phones.

He quietly walked behind them and heard the voice of his husband emitting from the phone, he recognised which video it was straight away. The video playing was his most popular one, the never have I ever video.

"I wonder what car he drives," one of the girls said whilst Dean was talking about how he had never gotten a speeding ticket. It was at this point that Castiel decided to speak up. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Girls. I have two things to say to you. Number one, never, and I mean never, get Dean Winchester started on his car. You won't get a word in edgeways. It's a '67 Chevy Impala by the way. Number two, English class is not the time to be watching YouTube videos."

And with that he takes the phone from them. When he looked back, all of the girls were in the exact same position, looking dumbfounded.

After three more periods and one short break, it was finally lunch. Castiel was fully prepared to buy some food, when he heard a scream. The thing was, this scream didn't sound like a scream of pain or a scream of fear. It sounded more like that of a fangirl finding out her OTP was cannon, or that of a fanboy meeting his idol. He quickly walked towards where the scream came from, just in case someone was hurt.

When he got to the scene of the screams he saw that it was in fact a fangirl/boy scream, actually, it was multiple. There were an entire group of people crowded around one person. The persons head was down and he was signing all the homework assignments that had been shoved at him with the mechanical pencil a student had handed him. Castiel kept trying to get past and see who was causing the pile up of students. When the person lifted his head to take a selfie with a student he saw who it was. There he was, in all his glory, Dean Winchester, Castiel's 'secret' husband. Whilst Castiel and Dean had been married for almost three years now and dating for four years prior, Castiel still hadn't been featured on his YouTube channel. Dean was afraid of the negative publicity Cas could get, for being, A, homosexual and B, in a relationship with Dean.

"Okay guys, move aside, come on." Castiel said,

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed when he got to be standing in the centre of the ring of students.

"Hey Cassie, you forgot your lunch so I thought I'd bring it for you." Dean replied, smiling whilst bending down to pick up his lunch.

Castiel walked up to him and grabbed his lunch from Dean, a small Tupperware container filled with leftover pasta from the night before. Dean kissed him on the cheek before asking him what he wanted to do during his, albeit short, lunch break. All the students had gone quiet, trying to figure out what connection the awkward, quiet English teacher Castiel Novak had with famous, inappropriate YouTuber Dean Winchester. Their questions were soon answered when Dean quickly pressed a kiss to his lips, grabbed his hand and pulled him along the corridor, asking where Castiel's classroom was at the same time.

"Mr Novak is dating Dean Winchester!" one of the students cried out.

Castiel looked back and saw it was the girl who he took the phone away from that morning.

"Well, that would explain why he knew what type of car Dean has and also what to not mention to him." Her friend pointed out.

Dean turned back slightly,

"Actually, Mr Novak is married to Dean Winchester." He smirked.

The two girls, and the rest of the students started to scream again. Castiel could only imagine what thoughts going through their heads at that point in time.

"Wait. WHAT?" one of the two girls screamed.

"Yeah," Dean replied, slowing down his walk and fully turning back, "We got married three years ago

And were dating for four years before that, so we've been in a relationship for about seven years now, eight in about a month."

"What was your wedding like? Will Mr Novak be in one of your videos soon?" The crowd of excited students kept asking these questions.

"Yeah, yeah I think he will be in one of my videos soon," Dean said, smiling softly at me, "Maybe a video will be that of our wedding."

And with that they turned and walked to Cas's classroom, his hand finding its way into Castiel's back pocket.


End file.
